


Jump Into the Sun

by Aid0Ink



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Matt isn't the Devil, Rating may go up, Vladimir isn't part of a mob, he's still bad though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aid0Ink/pseuds/Aid0Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt had never considered himself unlucky. In fact he had never believed in luck at all, good or bad may it be. That was until he met Vladimir Ranskahov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Murdork who beta'd this for me.

Matt had never considered himself unlucky. In fact he had never believed in luck at all, good or bad may it be. But, after three months of living with Vladimir Ranskahov he was beginning to think some deity hated him because his luck- or lack thereof- had taken a turn for the worse. His roommate was smug, obnoxious, and tended to have severe mood swings. Matt had taken to staying in Foggy’s room three floors down. The comments in Russian that were surely about him, the teasing comments meant to rile him in English, the constant shifting of furniture to make Matt trip… he could deal with that. He could. 

It was the complete and utter lack of personal space, the dirty socks that found their way between his sheets, and the boxes of half eaten food on his books, that finally pushed him over the edge. The first few times he stayed at Foggy’s, he would return to find Vlad sprawled on his bed, growling into his phone. Matt was by no means fluent in Russian but he could make out the word payment. He tried not to think about the possibly illegal activity his roommate was into as he laid his cane on the bed and retrieved his books.  
“You know, I am beginning to think you do not like me.”

“I wonder why?” Matt bit back, sitting down with his books in hand.

“You wound me.” Matt didn’t dignify that with a reply and Vladimir said something to him in Russian.

“Sorry, I don’t speak asshole. Try again later.”

*

"You can't let him force you out of your own room, Matt. No matter how scary he is with the scar and the accent." Foggy tossed his softball back into the air.

"He has a scar?"

"Not the point."

"Sorry, but it's not that easy. He has a way of getting under my skin, Foggy. I can't explain it." Foggy huffed a laugh, shaking his head   
"The way you describe it, I would say that it sounds like he's pulling your pigtails, Matt." Matt cocked his head to the side ever so slightly.

"You're kidding. No Foggy, just no."

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, buddy."

"Whatever you say Foggy."

*

Matt took up boxing.  
He spent hours working the bag, or training on the mat when he had the time. He also showered at the gym, usually because his room had no hot water. Once again Vladimir’s doing. The first time he came back to the dorm with a dark bruise spreading over his cheek and a cut above his brow he almost believed Vladimir was concerned when he asked “What happened to you?” then he threw that thought out the window when Vladimir followed the question with, “Walk into a doorframe?” Matt looked in the Russian’s general direction

“No, I-”

“You should get dog.”

“I don’t need a dog, I was boxing.” He dropped his gym bag and threw himself into his bed. To his right he heard Vladimir snort.

“You are blind,”

“And that means I can’t box?”

“If state of your face is anything… yes.” Matt pulled the covers around his head. 

*

"Hey Matt!" Foggy knocked on the door. "You're going to be late for class!" Matt sat up and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He opened the door and Foggy pushed inside. Matt heard him toss something, most likely his phone, onto the desk as he threw clothes at Matt.

"Foggy what time is it?"

"Half past get the hell up." The shower that was running cut off, and after a minute, during which Matt had changed into presentable clothing, the door opened.

"Why is he here?" 

"He's helping me get my stuff. You couldn't wake me up?" Vladimir passed the friends with a shrug.

"I did not know. Is not my responsibility." 

"Can you put on some clothes?" Foggy asked.

"Be grateful for the towel. Besides, we're leaving." Matt said leading the way out of the room.

_Please don't let me be late._

*

The dorm was quiet, Vladimir was out doing god knows what, and Matt was enjoying the shower. The warm water felt amazing after three hours at the gym, and as far as Matt was concerned the rest of the world could wait. He stepped out from under the spray and reached for a towel. He toweled his hair so that it no longer was soaked and pulled on his pants. It was at this moment he realized he had left his shirt on his bed. With his sweatpants slung low on his hips he stepped out into the room.  
"Do you always go shirtless when I am not 'round?" Matt stubbed his toe on the desk.

"I was taking a shower." Matt said, as he silently cursed himself for not hearing Vladimir come in. But, then again, it might not have mattered, since the other man had a way of moving soundlessly at times. It made Matt wonder.

"I know." A lazy smile spread across the Russian's face. As Matt began to pull his shirt over his head Vladimir said, "Please, no. I was enjoying the view." His own shirt was just low cut enough to reveal the dark ink of a tattoo. Matt whirled around, his dark eyes staring toward where Vladimir was lounged on his bed, which, had Matt ever been so inclined to touch, was immaculately clean. On par with Matt’s own side.

“Do you flirt with all your roommates, or is it just me?”

"Nyet. Just ones with pretty eyes." Matt growled and pulled his shirt down with more force than necessary. He turned his back to the Russian and picked up a random book from his desk. He didn't want to deal with Vladimir tonight. After what seemed hours of silence, though in reality was only 38 minutes, Vladimir spoke again.  
"Forgive me, no? I did not mean to offend." His lips formed a small pout and he sat forward on the bed. Matt heard the springs creak and weighed the words on his tongue.

"No." Surprise overtook Vladimir's expression

"No?"

"That's what I said." Matt turned a heavy page in his text book the thick paper a comfort beneath his fingertips. An unspoken question hung in the air "You've been an absolutely terrible roommate for months. So no." Matt listened carefully but no noise came from the Russian other than the telltale sign of his breathing. Suddenly, the room felt far too small, Matt swore he could hear the other man's heartbeat. He stood. "I'm getting food, you want anything?" He tugged on his hoodie.

"I thought I was not forgiven." Vladimir said, cautiously.

"You aren't. But unlike some people, I'm nice. So, you want something?"

"No."

Matt left. Vladimir reached for his phone, an expensive thing that stayed near him always. He shot a text off and stood. He figured he had a few minutes before the man arrived; he took his time on the stairs.

*

The man in question was in his late twenties and failing two of his classes. He was quick tempered, with jet hair and wore a heavy silver ring on one hand. Vladimir was waiting for him on the sidewalk.

"Give me them." The man demanded without preamble.

Vladimir's expression was flat, "Money first, КОБЕЛЬ. You did not pay last time." In the dim light Vladimir watched him, the man’s face giving no clue as to what he was thinking.  
"I need these, I'll pay you next time."

"Is what you said last time." Vladimir shot back, nearly before the man had finished speaking. "Pay now or go." Vladimir stared the man down, one pair of eyes blazing with pure fury, the other with cold indifference. The dark haired man broke first.

"You'll regret this."

"I doubt it." Vladimir waited until the man rounded the corner before he started back inside, a soft song on his lips.

*

"Thanks." The thick scent of Thai food filled Matt's nose as he headed toward his dorm. The usual night time noise and the light tapping of his cane lulled him with its familiarity. The hands that pulled him into the alleyway came as a surprise. The first punch did not. Matt dropped the bag he had been holding and its contents scattered across the ground.  
He did his best to focus, barely dodging the next fist. The man who had grabbed him was taller than him, that much Matt could tell, and he struck out high. Clearly the man had not expected the hit. It caught his cheek and Matt delivered another blow to his stomach before the man managed to grab his shirt, slamming him against the wall. Hard.  
" _Shit_!" Matt gasped. The next blows came in a flurry and the cold, unforgiving touch of metal split skin. Matt kicked out and collided with something, though his head was slammed back again for the effort. The man gripped Matt's hair and growled lowly

"Tell him next time, he had better give me what I want." With a last shove against the wall Matt was left to slump down until the ground took his weight. His head was spinning, his face was wet with both blood and tears of pain, and there was a burning in his side that refused to subside. He had the presence of mind to fumble out his phone and press the 1 button.

_‘Foggy please pick up.’ ___

_*_

_Vladimir was pulled from his thoughts as the sound of buzzing filled the room. ' _What the hell?_ ' He looked around until he found the source. Matt's friend had left his phone on the table. With a smirk Vladimir answered._

_"Foggy?"_

_"No. You're friend, he is forgetful."_

_"Vladimir," a few deep breaths over the line and Vladimir's smile slowly slid away. "Matthew?"_

_"I need someone to come get me. I'm in an alley about a block from the Thai place." A grunt, "I got jumped. If you can get Foggy or someone-"_

_"I am coming." Vladimir hung up the phone. He didn't bother with his jacket, for he had felt much colder weather than this. He jogged all the way to the Thai place, wary of moving  
too fast lest he miss Matt._

_*_

_Matt was laying with his head against the wall when he heard the heavy tread of boots._

_"Matt." The thick accent was, for once, a comfort to his ears. A rough hand cupped his cheek and he winced as the pad of Vladimir's thumb brushed a cut. "РУГАТЬСЯ, You can stand, yes?"_

_"With help." Matt used one hand to push himself higher. Before he could get far, the Russian took his weight._

_"My cane. I dropped it,"_

_"I have it." Vladimir tapped it against the wall to prove he had picked it up. He adjusted his grip around Matt and stepped forward. A few more steps and Matt stumbled, causing Vladimir to tighten his arm_

_"Should I carry you?" Matt didn't point out that Vladimir was practically carrying him already. Instead he shook his head._

_"I'm fine. I'll make it." And he did. Matt would claim the reason he made it back to the dorm without tripping or making any noise above a small groan to his high tolerance of pain. Vladimir would claim it was out of pure Murdock stubbornness. The street was fairly deserted, a fact both men were highly grateful for since it allowed them to reach their building without question. On their floor a couple of other students were gathered in the hall. When one looked like he was going to say something Vladimir glared until he tapped his friend on the shoulder and returned to his own room._

_Vladimir set Matt on the bed once he had gotten the door to their room open. He reached for the bottom of Matt's hoodie and lifted. "Wait! What are you doing?"  
"Patching you up, **ДУРАК**. You do not think I believe your face is the only messed up thing no?" Vladimir rolled his eyes._

_Matt suddenly felt sheepish, "Of course. But, I can get this myself. You should get the alcohol and things." Matt heard the other man move away and removed his hoodie and shirt with a wince. The bathroom cabinet slammed shut. Vladimir worked without a word, dabbing at the various cuts and moving his thumb in gentle circles whenever Matt tensed.  
 _‘He's done this before.’_ Matt thought._

_When a large hand pressed against his side Matt's breath caught and Vladimir looked at him questioningly then pressed a bit harder. "Nothing is broken." The hand left. Vladimir was back in the bathroom now; he avoided his appearance in the mirror. He knew what he would find, disheveled dirty blond hair, a facial scar, and dark eyes haunted by one too many memories. He washed and dried his hands, taking a moment to splash some of the water onto his face before walking back to Matt._

_" **мне жаль** "_

_"I still don't speak Russian."_

_"I said I was sorry."_

__Tell him next time he had better give me what I want._ _

_"The man in the alley, he said to tell you to give him what he wanted, next time." Matt left the question unsung. He wanted to know what Vladimir would say. Would he volunteer the information, or avoid it? After tonight Matt didn't know which he expected, which he wanted._

_"Drugs. He did not pay; I did not think he would go after others. I… will take care of this." Matt didn't like the sound of that but knew there was nothing he could do right now, and_  
if he was completely honest with himself, he would admit he didn't want to do anything to stop Vladimir from doing whatever he had planned. Matt reached out and snagged his wrist.  
"Thank you, Vladimir." 

_"Go to sleep, Matt." As Matt lay down, a thought echoed around his head._

__Things are about to change._ _


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake." Matt rolls onto his side with a groan. "You will be late." A pillow strikes his head. Matt sat up, his head swiveled toward the pillow's point of origin. He threw it back, it collided with a thump and brought a smile to the dark haired man's lips when Vladimir grunted at the impact. "Is not nice." He muttered as Matt rolled to his feet.

"I'm not a nice person. At least not when my alarm clock is a pillow to the face." He clicked a button on his phone **"9:28"** _Great. 30 minutes_. As he brushed his teeth Matt could hear Vladimir pulling on clothes. Ever since the night in the alley things has been different. When Matt overslept Vladimir would wake him, sometimes in less traditional ways like that morning, and Matt made a habit of bringing Vladimir a packet of sweettarts when he came back from the gym. They talked now too, when they stayed up late at night they talked about everything from why Matt choose law to why Vladimir came from Russia or why Matt boxes. Sometimes Vladimir would grow quiet when asked about his past and Matt would give him an out. Vladimir was dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans and was waiting on Matt by the door. In one hand he held Matt's cane. When the other man exited the bathroom he said "I'll walk with you no? I have class today."

He shifted and held the door open for Matt. His dark eyes followed Matt as he crossed the room and grabbed his bag. “Thanks.”

“Is not a problem.” The two men walked in comfortable silence on the street, with Vladimir’s hand resting lightly on Matt’s elbow.

“I have a fight tonight.” Matt says. He isn’t paying much attention to where he walks, trusting Vladimir to see for him.

“I have heard.”

“Are you coming? I may need someone to patch me up.”

“I have... things to attend to. Classes and such.” Matt felt an irrational spike of disappointment then forced it down. Vladimir didn't owe him anything. “But I may go.” A smile lightened his face. Matt knew when they had reached his building, heard the familiar voices of his classmates and such. He reached and took his cane from the other man.

“Thanks for walking with me.”

“No, it is.... nice. I must go, classes to attend.”

“Where at?” Matt asked a bit late.

“Anderson Hall.” The other man was gone by the time Matt thought to say anything back. _That’s on the other side of campus_. He joined at the end of a group of people and slipped into the hall walking toward where Foggy and he usually sat.

“Was that Vladimir out there?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Foggy looked at the desk then back at Matt “You two are getting close man.”

“He’s my roommate, Foggy.” Matt turned his head toward his friend. “Yeah but it’s…. weird.”

“No, it’s not. Its normal. You and me were close when we were roommates. Now look at us. Two aspiring avocadoes.” Foggy snorted a laugh “Yeah but that’s different. Don’t ask how it just is.”

*

 Adrenaline pumped through Matt’s veins, a fist caught his jaw and he stumbled backwards but was flying forward within the next heartbeat. His opponent didn’t stand a chance. It was hard to convince his trainer to set up a fight, but now with the crowd, a fair amount of people, roaring around him he was convinced it was worth it. A whoosh of air to his left had him moving away. Everything seemed heightened in the ring, he could hear the steps of his opponent, smell the sweat, he could swear he tasted the copper tang of blood from the other man’s busted nose. The mix of sensations added together to form a heady rush that had Matt on a high. The man went down. The bell went off. Matt felt the ref raise his arm and could hear Foggy yelling his name neat the sidelines. It wasn’t until he was being led back to the locker room that he realized his lip was busted, the dull throb of pain cutting through his euphoria.

“You fought well, Matthew.” Matt jumped and spun to face the direction of the Russian.

“Thanks and it’s Matt, Vladimir. Not Matthew.” He walked toward his locker and began unwrapping his hands and such. A warm presence behind him caused him to turn around.

“You fought well, Matt.” The Russian purred “Better than I expected.” Matt found it eerie how he moved so silently when he wished. The older man raised a hand to touch Matt’s split lip “Is….beautiful. The way you fight. Like dance.” Matt tenses, waiting Vladimir’s next move. Warm breath ghosted over split skin as his thumb retreated. Matt closed his eyes focused on the feeling of the other man as his lips hovered millimeters away. He was so tempted to tilt forward just a bit, to feel those lips on his own. To be able to bring his hands up to touch Vladimir’s face and feel each little imperfection, the scar he knew was there but never felt. It would be so easy…

“Matt! Come on we’re going out to celebrate!” Metal doors clanged open and Vladimir pulled back with a sharp curse. His blue eyes focused on the shadows as Foggy and Karen made their way into the locker room. He stalked in the direction of the door.

“Hey Vladimir! Do you wanna come out with us?” Matt asks hopefully.

“Nah, I will see you at home.” He didn’t leave Matt any time to respond before Foggy was slinging an arm around the law student's shoulders and Vladimir was outside in the crisp night air. Vladimir stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and kept his eyes on the ground.

 _What am I doing?_ He breathed out slowly. “I am fool.” It was too late and Vladimir too prideful to go back to Matt so he continued aimlessly. He was itching for a fight, for anything to relieve the frustration building in him. He headed for the bar.

*

“Foggy I think you’ve had enough.” Matt laughed, his head was light and the smile came easy as he reached toward where Foggy was waving his drink around. “No, Matt! No! We must” he stopped, thinking “We must celebrate!”

“We’ve celebrated Foggy, now its time to go home.” Matt heard Karen laugh and felt her arm sling around Foggy’s shoulders.

“I- I agree with Matt, Foggy. It’s time to go home.” It took another thirty minutes to convince Foggy to leave the bar and nearly an hour to get to their rooms. Matt was laughing as he fumbled with Foggy's key and helped his friend inside. He and Karen pushed him into his bed and covered him up, pushing him back once more when he tried to get back up with the words “I’ve got some party left in me.”

“No you don’t Foggy. Go to sleep.” Karen set a glass of water by the bedside table and two pills for the morning. Karen dropped a kiss to Foggy’s forehead with a whispered ‘Goodnight’ while Matt stood beside the door with a small blush. Karen shut the door when she exited.

“Do you want me to go with you up to your room or are you good?” The blonde woman brushed her hair back from her face and Matt shook his head.

“No I think I can make it.” When he opened the door to his room however he frowned. It was quiet, he had expected Vladimir to be back by now. He had his phone read him the time just to be sure, 2:27. He sighed and went to the bathroom. He took a short shower, feeling his muscles pull and relax and winced as his hands brushed over sensitive bruises. He let his mind wander, focusing on no thought for more than a moment. When he stepped out in a cloud of steam he tugged on a pair of soft sweat pants and lay down.

His mind wanders back to earlier. Back the locker room. To warm breath and a strong body. Back to Vladimir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but I felt that if I didn't post it now I never would. Hopefully the next chapter will be up much faster. Also, your comments and kudos are what keeps me writing.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own and I ask that you let me know about them so that I may fix them.  
> I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt’s finger moved over the page quickly, the information was simple enough to understand but he wanted to make sure before exams tomorrow. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a phone. The sound of a book snapping shut then a gruff “Hello?” Matt’s fingers continued tracing the page without actually taking in the words. Vladimir was speaking in his native tongue but it didn’t stop Matt from listening intently to every syllable. Suddenly he stopped and Matt heard his feet hit the floor. The atmosphere was tense, three days since Matt’s fight and barely a word had been spoken between them. It was driving Matt crazy, he spun his chair around to face Vladimir’s direction. The rustling of fabric told him Vladimir had grabbed his jacket and he open his mouth. To say what he didn’t know. During the same instant he took a breath to form his words the door slammed shut.

Matt sighed. “Damn.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. There was too much going on. To many emotions to sift through. He spun back to his desk. At least there was one useful thing he could do.

*

There were few people Vladimir trusted but Sergei and Piotr were two of them. Having known Sergei since he was a boy Vladimir trusted him with his life and had made him his right hand in his underground dealings. It was easy enough to ask him to hunt down Ryan Jacobson. Vladimir made it policy to leave names out of his deals but ways to learn those names were endless and embarrassingly easy. The man looked up with wide eyes as Vladimir entered.

“Thank you Sergei,” Vladimir said in his native dialect “could you wait outside?” he stepped forward and the man hurriedly began to speak as Vladimir lifted a heavy iron pipe.

“Look man I told you I’d get you the money!” Vladimir smirked.

“Next time give me what I want.” A flash of confusion through green eyes and Vladimir continued “Isn’t that what you said? When you laid hands on my Matthew?” the protest died on Ryan’s lips as Vladimir slammed the pipe into his stomach. “Answer me.” He placed the pipe under the man’s chin and tilted his head back.

“I- I didn’t know. I just wanted-” Vladimir growled, he didn’t want to hear excuses, his lips twitched in parody of a smile as the man howled. His leg was most definitely broken. It was around this time that Ryan realized nothing he could say would stop Vladimir, he hung his head and took a few deep breaths.

“I fucking enjoyed it, beating your bitch boyfriend.” Metal clattered to the floor as Vladimir punched the man in the face. By the time Sergei laid his hand on Vladimir’s shoulder he was speckled with blood, breathing heavily.

“Is he dead?” the softer spoken man asked.

“Nyet, unconscious. Piotr, make it look as if he was mugged.” Vladimir slipped the silver ring off the man’s finger. Sergei was holding his jacket from where he had removed it earlier and Vladimir gratefully accepted it.

“You need drink.”

*

The vodka Sergei kept was top shelf. Between the two of them they had downed little over half the bottle when Sergei finally asked. “So what was tonight about, Vladimir?” The bottle thuds quietly as it is returned to the table. “I have not seen you so angry in many years.” Vladimir downs his glass while he thinks about his answer.

“I am… frustrated. At myself.” Vladimir thought over the past few days, hell the past few weeks even. “I have come to care for Matthew far more than I expected. Friday I nearly kissed him. I wanted to kiss him.” He takes another swig of vodka, this time straight from the bottle. “Since then we have lost the easiness between us. It is my fault.”

“It sounds as if you are close. Could you not simply talk to him? From what you have told me of him he seems like he would listen.” Vladimir had nothing to say to that. He knew why he hadn’t talked to Matthew about this before and it was the fear of losing him. But it seemed that was already in the process of happening. There was too much going on.

“Sergei, I thank you for tonight. I believe I have something to do.” Vladimir sways on his feet as he stands but steadies himself.

“Vladimir. Sit back down, sleep here. In the morning you can leave, for now rest.”

*

Matt decided when he woke up that today was the day he would sit Vladimir down and talk. He went to class, laughed with Foggy, helped Karen study, and when the time came he called in a pizza. It wasn’t something that screamed ‘Hey this is important’ but he was a college student and half way to broke off his ass. So he sat in their room, his hands clasped and listened to the city outside the window come to life. The door opened and Vladimir’s heavy tread came toward Matt. “I got dinner.”

“I see.” Vladimir sat down across from Matt as he twisted his hands together. _Stop it, you have no right to be this nervous Murdock_. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“So…”

“So.”

“I wanted to ask you something about what happened after the fight…”

“It was nothing. It’s over with now,” Vladimir picked up a piece of pizza and bit into it.

“No, I just…”

“Matthew it is over with!” The bite to the words shut Matt up, there was more than defensive anger to them. There was something akin to fear if Matt wanted to think for more than a moment on it. Sadly he refused to. When Vladimir shut the bathroom door Matt decided to crawl into bed. He laid on his side facing the wall and counted his breaths. When Vladimir passed his head he paused. The Russian was standing less than two feet away from the black haired man with his hand raised.

“Matthew?” He feigned sleep. “Matthew? I” the hand fell. “I am sorry I am fool.” Despite the pull of his heart telling him to roll over and forgive the Russian, to finish what he had started in the locker room he stayed still. Springs creaked under Vladimir weight and Matt tried not to think about how easy it would be to whisper forgiveness into the blackness.

*

“Foggy, please. You aren’t helping.”

“I’m sorry Matt but tell me how I’m supposed to help when you show up and suddenly proclaim that you are ‘In Love’ with your scary, Russian roommate?”

“I didn’t say I was in love… just that we almost kissed and now I really want to make things right. And maybe kiss him.”

“Oh right my bad, you have a super crush on your big, scary, Russian roommate and think that somehow I can help you get with him because I’m apparently Dr. Love.” Matt chuckled at his friend’s antics and looked off to the side “Karen help me out?”

“I don’t know Matt, I think Foggy may have a point. At least to an extent. We don’t want you getting hurt.” She looked between the two boys. “But if you’re sure about it then I say go for it.”

“I tried bringing it up last night and it didn’t go well. I just wish I knew what to do.”

“Well there’s one thing you could start with” Foggy said “help me finish this project.”

*

It was Matt’s day off. He didn’t have to do any work, every bit of homework he had was finished. The project he and Foggy turned in at the beginning of the week had come back with an A so that trouble was off his mind. There were no fights scheduled and Foggy and Karen were on a date. Vladimir hadn’t appeared since he went out that morning and Matt was worried for his roommate who seemed in worse a mood as Matt had ever seen him but he forced the worry away.  _Vladimir’s a big boy he doesn’t need me to worry over him_. Matt’s phone read him the time **9:57 p.m.** and he sighed; wiggling his toes against the floor and walking across the bedroom/living area and to the small fridge to grab himself a bottle of water. He leaned against the wall as he drank.

The door slammed open, startling Matt enough to drop the half emptied bottle of water and he cursed as he darted forward to find out what was going on. The overwhelming stench of cheap liquor made Matt wrinkle his nose but he pushed forward. “Vladimir what are you doing?” The door shut and suddenly the Russian is stumbling into Matt. The Russian man’s fingers clutched at Matt’s shoulders as he steadied himself his eyes narrow. He was past the point of caring whether Matt reciprocated his feelings any longer and he leaned in as if to kiss the dark haired man. Matt pushed him away.

“Fuck you!” he growled moving to shove the man back. Matt’s hand caught his wrist as it came in contact with his shoulder and planted his feet.

“Vladimir, calm down.” Matt urged just before a heavy fist caught his face. The punch wasn’t accurate but it was hard. Matt felt anger rise into his throat and he slammed his fist forward with as much weight to the blow as possible. Vladimir was strong, stronger than Matt and he fought by pure instinct but he was drunk and Matt was fast. Several blows later Vladimir had tackled them both to the floor prompting a loud banging from the flat below. Now Matt was on his back with the larger man half on top of him and a light feeling in his heart. Vladimir was shaking against him and it took Matt an embarrassing amount of time to realize the man was crying. Cautiously Matt’s arms came up around his friend, holding him as silent, salty tears dropped to the floor. “Talk to me Vladimir.” Matt pleads into the darkness. “What’s wrong?” A small shake of his head allows the Russian to press his face into the crook of Matt’s neck.

“I can’t. ‘M sorry.” His voice was rougher than usual, accent far more prominent. It wasn’t long until Matt felt the other’s breathing even out. He tried to slip out from under the heavier man but Vladimir simply tightened his arm around Matt and made a noise of protest. With one hand Matt reached out and drug a pillow down to tuck beneath his head. He tried for a blanket but gave up on the task after a minute. Wriggling into a more comfortable position Matt closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. He figured he was going to need it to deal with the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any mistakes you find please let me know.  
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated but I write because I enjoy it.
> 
> My tumblr is  
> therightfulkingofassgard.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vladimir and Matt deal with the aftermath of their fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my new beta CrazyCranberry!

Vladimir woke to a dull pain throughout his entire body, and a throbbing in his head that only resulted from indulging in excessive amounts of alcohol. He groaned deeply as he tried to push himself up, only to realize that he was lying on top of something. No, someone. He forced himself to open his eyes, and his breath caught as he saw Matthew beneath him, a bruise and a small cut above his right eye. Vladimir was still half way draped over the dark haired man when he began to stir. Unseeing eyes opened, blinked once, twice, and then settled in the direction of Vladimir’s face. “Matthew.” Words hurt.

 

“You smell like a bar,” Matt’s face was stoic, revealing nothing to the Russian, “go take a shower, then we’ll talk.” A hand on the center of his chest pushed Vladimir back so that the other man could pull himself to his feet. “I’ll find something for breakfast.” Watching the blind man walk away from him was like a punch; he didn’t seem angry, which was a good sign, and both men were clothed so Vladimir didn’t do anything _too_ idiotic. He had a chance here. He used his mattress to pull himself to his feet, and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a gray band shirt that was draped over a chair.

 

The shower was refreshing, the fact he had taken medicine before stepping into the ceramic cubicle was even better. Once he was standing in front of the mirror, his stomach began to roll once more, nervousness running through his veins. He remembered little of the previous night. He looked rough, with bruises littering the pale, tattooed expanse of his chest and rib cage. He ran his fingers over the candlestick on his ribs, the skin surrounding it a mottled purple-blue. He pulled the shirt over his head, taking a moment to notice the crowned triangle on the front, before pulling open the bathroom door. _Time to face the music._

 

*

 

Matt had managed some toast and a bowl of cereal for breakfast as he waited on Vladimir. He had changed into clothing that didn’t smell like cheap liquor, and thought about what he was going to say. _'Vladimir has to like me at least a bit; at least I don’t have to worry I’m being forward. But last night… what was that about?'_

 

The shower cut off and Matt stared toward the doorway. Vladimir padded barefoot to the other boy and tried to smile, though he knew Matt couldn’t see it.

 

“Eat.” Silence stretched between them as Matt fought to find the right words to start their conversation. “What do you remember? About last night I mean.” He bit into his toast as he waited for an answer, letting the almost, but not quite, silence, drag on.

 

“I remember fighting… I tried to kiss you?” Vladimir sounded unsure, a bit hesitant to trust his memories. Matt nodded slightly, prompting Vladimir to keep going; that he was remembering correctly. Vladimir’s eyebrows knit together, “you pushed me away.” Matt tensed slightly at the pain in the blonde’s voice. Cerulean eyes focused on Matt and Vladimir was glad for a moment that Matt couldn’t see him. Couldn’t see the hurt and confusion etched into his features, as his mind recalled the action.

 

“I did.” The fact that Matt hadn’t wanted him, _didn’t_ want him, stung more than Vladimir thought it had the right to, “but not for the reasons you think.” A spark of hope, tiny, barely more than a glowing ember, smothered beneath the ashes of despair, flared within Vladimir.

 

“Then why?”

 

“I didn’t want my first kiss with you to be when you were drunk. I wasn’t sure you actually wanted this… wanted me.” A shocked silence followed the words, and then Vladimir was laughing softly.

 

“We are fools, aren’t we, Matthew? Causing so much problems when we could have been together.” He shook his head, but stopped when the action caused it to throb once more.

 

“Yeah, I guess we are pretty stupid, aren’t we?” Matt nudged Vladimir’s foot with his own and smiled, “I’m going to shower now, you can clean up. We’ll finish talking in a bit.”

 

Vladimir had their breakfast cleared away by the time Matt emerged in a small cloud of steam, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Matt walked to sit on his own bed and patted the space beside him. Vladimir gave in to the request, the bed sinking beneath his weight. Licking his lips, he looked at Matt with a bit of nervousness that, in his opinion, shouldn’t have been there. Matt wanted him. He knew this now. “Matthew? Can I kiss you?” His voice sounded more questioning than he originally thought, and he shifted back against the bed.

 

“Yeah, yeah you can,” Matt breathed. Vladimir leaned forward and one hand rose to cup Matt’s neck, fingers sinking into the ends of the dark hair to hold him. Vladimir stopped a millimeter away, started forward, pulled back again, then finally pressed their lips together, in a firm but chaste kiss. It was short, but the Russian still felt as if he was out of breath. Matt smiled, a small, satisfied smile, and pressed their lips together again.

 

Fingers, slimmer than Vladimir’s own, traced over his face. Matt mapped over the curves and contours, the arch of his brow and slight scratch of stubble, before he stopped himself with a barely audible intake of breath. “I’m sorry. Is this okay?” His fingers began to retreat, and Vladimir quickly caught Matt’s hand, placing it back on his cheek.

 

“It is fine. Perfect, da? Keep going.” Deft touches over the arch of his nose, the curvature of his lips and jaw line, until they skimmed back up and came to the puckered skin that was the beginning of the scar on Vladimir’s face. Vladimir’s eyes fluttered closed as Matt traced his scar, fingers brushing against his lashes. When the scar came to an end, Matt pulled his fingers back.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

*

 

For a while the two simply talked, enjoying being close to one another, trading brief kisses between words. Vladimir insisted on taking care of Matt’s small injury from the night before, and had rummaged around in the bathroom drawers to find Neosporin. Vladimir didn’t worry about his own minor scrapes, saw no need. He deserved them. After tossing the little tube of ointment on the table with Matt’s books, he felt Matt touch his arm. “We still need to talk about what happened last night.” Vladimir clenched his teeth, and shook his head.

 

“Matthew, don’t. I don’t want to talk of it.” He didn’t move away from the other man, but neither did he move closer.

 

“Vladimir, I can’t ignore what happened last night.”

 

“It will not happen again.”

 

“Will you at least tell me what it was about? So we can avoid stunts like it in the future?”

 

“Matthew, I am asking you not to pry.” It was somewhere between a growl and a plea, and Matt backed off of the topic.

 

“Okay. Okay. Fine, do you wanna get something to eat? What time is it anyway?”

 

“After 5. And yes, food would be nice. Thai?” Matt nodded, “now is good time to go yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

*

 

Matt had another fight the weekend after he and Vladimir’s reconciliation. He didn’t win, but it had been close. The judges had scored each man within three points of the other, and Matt had been the lower of the two. Vladimir met him in the locker room, as was becoming his habit, and kissed him with a growl. “You deserved to win that.”

 

“It’s fine. He was good, Vladimir,” Matt pushed the blonde back gently as he unwrapped his hands, “really, what I want to do right now is go home, take a shower and sleep. Okay?” A hand placed itself on Matt’s shoulder, and Vladimir was suddenly taking over for Matt. The cloth fell to the floor, and Vladimir kissed Matt once more.

 

“Okay. Home it is.”

 

*

 

Matt took his shower, while Vladimir moved pillows and blankets from his own bed over to Matt’s. He took his time arranging them how he wanted, before stripping his shirt over his head and changing into silk shorts. He waited, all the while tapping a rhythm against his wrist. “Come on, Matvey.” The dark haired man emerged in a cloud of steam. Immediately, Vladimir stood and swept the smaller man into his arms.

 

“Vladimir!” Matt clutched at him. “What are you doing? Put me down!” Matt was deposited on his mattress after a short walk, and Vladimir climbed over top of him. The mattress clearly wasn’t made for two full grown men, and Vladimir ended up with his back facing the wall with Matt draped half on top of him. Vladimir’s arms were tight around Matt, a strong, comforting presence, that had him nuzzling into the Russian’s neck. Thick fingers trail patterns against Matt’s skin until his eyes were drooping.

 

“It was day he died. Is why I got drunk,” Vladimir said quietly. Matt didn’t move, afraid Vladimir would stop talking if he did. “My brother, that is….. I miss him, Matvey. You’d have liked, yes? Responsible one, deserved better.” Vladimir’s voice grew thick with barely concealed emotion. He pulled Matt tighter against him, resting his chin on Matt’s head, and resumed tracing the invisible patterns until both men fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I used an online translator for the Russian bits so please correct me if I am wrong on any of these
> 
> КОБЕЛЬ - Dog  
> РУГАТЬСЯ - Damn  
> ДУРАК - Idiot  
> мне жаль - I am Sorry
> 
> Title from Absolution by The Pretty Reckless.


End file.
